Zamorozhennye
by WienGirl
Summary: Una historia breve sobre Camus de Acuario, quien viaja a Siberia para escapar del bullicio del Santuario para así poder poner sus ideas en orden. Esta historia es un experimento con un OC.
1. Capítulo 1

**Zamorozhennye***

**1**

_Santuario de Atena, Grecia_

Había recibido una carta comentándole que el entrenamiento de su discípulo Hyoga estaba en gran progreso, faltaban dos años para completarlo. Así mismo en la carta se mencionaba la desaparición de Isaac y la profunda pena de Cristal por la pérdida.

A Camus no le sorprendía. Creía que a su discípulo le había faltado más disciplina para con los dos chicos y ahí tenía los resultados de ser tan blando; había perdido a un alumno, aunque no lo castigarían por eso le harían ver que fue su error que el chico muriera.

Dejó la carta sobre el escritorio apilada junto con todas las demás.

Cristal le enviaba las hazañas de sus discípulos por carta muy frecuentemente; Camus sentía que podría armar una novela con todas las cartas que su discípulo había enviado. ¿Cómo se puede sentir tanta fascinación por una persona? Por muy excepcional que sea solo se trataba de un aprendiz de caballero.

El santo de acuario salió del templo aquella soleada tarde, se paró en el risco y contempló el horizonte. Había mucha calma pese a que eran tiempos agitados en el Santuario, no había nada de qué preocuparse; además de las malas noticias dadas por Cristal este lo había invitado a Siberia a conocer a Hyoga personalmente cosa que por el momento lo tenía sin cuidado y no le interesaba del todo.

—Camus —dijo una voz detrás de él.

— ¿Ya te vas Milo? —le preguntó con indiferencia.

—Así es, se me ha concedido el permiso y hoy mismo me marcho.

—No puedo creer todo lo que haces por una cara bonita. No eres nada serio Milo —le recriminó sin mirarlo siquiera.

Esto último pareció molestarle a escorpión. Quien lanzó un resoplido de cansancio y fastidio.

—No quiero ser grosero Camus, pero yo creo que a ti lo que te hace falta para quitarte lo amargado es precisamente eso: una cara bonita —le dijo mordaz—. Consíguete una y verás cómo tu mundo será de colores.

—Vaya… que agradable eres —le dijo sarcástico y molesto.

—Me perdonas pero tú empezaste. Yo venía a despedirme en son de paz.

— ¿No le dirás a nadie a donde te marchas? —pregunto Camus indiferente pero a la vez un poco molesto por que su "amigo" no le dijo a donde iba.

—No, la verdad no quiero que nadie me encuentre. Ya volveré cuando tenga que volver.

— ¿Tampoco el Patriarca lo sabe?

—Obvio que sí, pero nada más él. Sin embargo le pedí que guardara mi ubicación en secreto, por seguridad más que nada.

—Bueno pues… que tengas suerte Milo. Aprovecha mientras puedes.

—Oye… lo que te dije antes es en serio, búscate a alguien que sea más que una cara bonita. Te cambiará el panorama. No te lo estoy diciendo de mala forma, desde que volviste de tu entrenamiento en Siberia eres una roca de hielo. Digo ya eras frio y reservado pero esos síntomas se te agudizaron.

A Camus no le causó el mayor impacto esa observación. Estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de comentarios, no solo por parte de Milo, sino también por parte de cualquier otro caballero que lo conociera de atrás tiempo.

—Te he presentado a cientos de chicas y a todas las has rechazado. Te llevo a bares, a fiestas, al pueblo y en todo lugar siempre tienes esa cara de pocos amigos.

—Ya habrá quien me quiera así como soy Milo, así como tú encontraste a alguien a quien le resultas fascinante tal y como eres —lo dejó callado pero aun así su amigo lo observaba con gravedad, como si fuera un caso perdido.

—Cuídate mucho Camus y piensa en lo que te he dicho —eso fue lo último que Milo dijo antes de retirarse escaleras abajo y salir del santuario.

Y pensar que para Milo solo habían pasado unos cuantos meses.

Milo había tenido una relación muy larga con la amazona de la cobra. Aquello fue tormentoso para los que eran amigos cercanos del escorpión porque no hacia otra cosa más que hablar de lo mismo; "Shaina esto… Shaina lo otro… ya tuve un problema con Shaina… ya me tiene harto y blablablá". La relación terminó muy mal; jamás había visto a Milo rogarle a alguien, y lo peor, de rodillas para que se dieran otra oportunidad.

Un par de meses después Milo ya estaba más repuesto; luego de que él y Shaina cortaran toda comunicación por decisión de ella. En una fiesta en el pueblo a la que habían ido varios turistas Milo la conoció.

Conoció a una cara bonita. Una cara muy bella siendo honestos pero nada de otro mundo.

Solo sabía que la llamaba "Mina", no le había dicho a nadie de donde venía la chica ni cuánto tiempo iba a quedarse en Grecia; ella era extranjera porque el día que la conoció escuchó como hablaba en otro idioma con sus padres.

Milo se perdió por ella durante las siguientes semanas y hoy, exactamente dos meses después, él se iba a seguirla a donde quiera que ella fuera. El Patriarca, a regañadientes, le concedió el permiso de salida pero con la condición de que no importando donde estuviera o lo que esté haciendo debía volver al santuario en cuanto se le llamara.

Obviamente el escorpión accedió. Nadie sabía a donde iba a ir, ni por cuanto tiempo, en cuanto dejara Grecia.

Camus se decía a sí mismo "¿_qué necesidad tengo de meterme en tantos problemas?_". Prefería mil veces ser un solterón amargado a estar con alguien que solo le causara dolores de cabeza. Ya había tenido bastante con Milo y sus cosas.

De hecho pensaba para sí mismo, "¡Milo se fue, no más de sus problemas!". Lo pensó sonriendo ampliamente. ¿Sería una mala persona por estar feliz de que el escorpión latoso se haya ido a "_echar pulgas a otro lado_"? No, al contrario, finalmente tendría un tiempo para respirar de él y sus líos amorosos.

Es más, podría decirlo ampliamente y a los cuatro vientos: aquella mañana era estupenda. El sol se veía más brillante y el cielo más azul.

—Camus de acuario. ¿Por qué tan sonriente amigo?

Era la voz de Afrodita de piscis. Alguien quien rara vez iba de visita a otras casas; a Camus le resultó muy inusual verlo ahí hablándole pero nada nublaría su buen humor. Ni siquiera aquella extraña visita.

—Hace buen clima sabes. Mira que mañana tan estupenda tenemos hoy.

—Creo que sé cuál es la razón de tu buen humor. La partida de Milo —comentó piscis sonriendo también.

Camus no dijo nada, no quería sonar tan evidente.

—Vamos, todos lo sabemos. Después de ese drama romántico con la amazona; el que Milo se haya ido significan vacaciones para todos los demás. Todos descansaremos de sus aventuras románticas.

—Somos muy crueles con él —dijo Camus pero sin sentir remordimiento alguno.

—Él tuvo la culpa. A todos les contó sobre su relación con ella, a todos les detalló sus problemas como cien veces. A todos nos tenía hartos —Afrodita lo dijo sin miramientos, tal y como eran las cosas. Cuando Milo se apasionaba con alguien podía volverse muy fastidioso con el paso del tiempo.

Especialmente su tendencia a hablar con lujo de detalles por horas.

Afrodita había ido a la onceava casa para invitarlo a una salida al pueblo hoy por la noche, irían junto con Shura de capricornio y DeathMask de cáncer. Camus pensó por un segundo que sería interesante a pesar de no llevarse mucho con esos dos. Aceptó.

—A las nueve entonces. Te veo en la noche.

Pensó con más calma la invitación de Cristal. Quizás un buen descanso era lo que él también necesitaba, muy aparte de ir a conocer al discípulo de Cristal quería alejarse del santuario, del calor que se avecinaba por la entrada del verano y pensar un poco sin bullicio. Necesitaba estar solo y el mejor lugar para eso era Siberia.

La helada y lejana Siberia.

Pasó gran parte de la tarde hablando con el Patriarca. Le expuso las razones de su viaje a Siberia; el discípulo de Cristal quien necesitaba asesorías y una reprimenda al mismo Cristal por haber perdido un alumno. Consideraba que necesitaba ir allá y poner orden en la enseñanza de su discípulo.

El Patriarca no tenía en mal concepto a Cristal pero si el "maestro de maestros" lo decía pro algo debía ser.

—Puedes irte Camus pero recuerda que deberás volver en cuanto te mande llamar —fue lo último que dijo el Patriarca antes de retirarse a una sala de descanso. Partiría mañana por la mañana a Siberia; nada más que su tiempo fuera se extendería un poco más de lo pensado.

Se daría el lujo de ir en tren hasta allá. Por primera vez en años se sentía excelente y esta noche se iría a divertir con los que tenían otra forma de pasarlo bien; no solo salían a buscar chicas sino también gustaban de tomar una copa, reír por tonterías, mirar el futbol en la TV y jugar póker por largas horas.

Iría al pueblo a comer algo y luego se prepararía para la salida. Si, definitivamente nada podría nublar su buen humor.

**Fin capítulo 1.**

*_Congelado._

_*Disclaimer: Todos los personajes son propiedad de Masami Kurumada y TOEI._


	2. Capítulo 2

**Zamorozhennye***

**2**

Estaba cansado por haber festejado toda la noche, pero debía reconocerlo lo había pasado muy bien en compañía de Shura, DeathMask y Afrodita. La verdad había sido muy refrescante salir a festejar con compañeros que no le decían todo el tiempo como comportarse o que cara poner cuando hablaba con alguien.

Simplemente lo dejaron ser él mismo toda la noche.

Se reunieron para ver el partido de futbol de la Selección Nacional en un bar local donde comieron botanas y pidieron cervezas; hablaban de cosas de hombres únicamente. Nadie mencionó el nombre de una chica en toda la noche.

Camus se sentía aliviado. ¡Por fin alguien hablaba de cosas diferentes!

Se había divertido y mucho, no es que con Milo no se hubiera divertido nunca pero por lo general el que terminaba por pasarlo mejor era él. Aunque la rutina de las salidas con él ya era casi la misma; es decir salían para que Milo terminara con alguna muchacha ya sea por la diversión de hacerlo o bien porque necesitaba desquitarse de alguna mala jugada que Shaina le había hecho.

Por un una razón u otra terminaban en medio de un grupo de muchachas. Camus no se lo pudo decir: ya estaba aburrido de ese juego. Su cara de pocos amigos no era solamente porque tuviera pocos amigos sino porque estaba fastidiado de hacer lo mismo cada vez que salía con Milo y algún otro caballero que se atreviera a acompañarlos.

Anoche la cosa fue completamente diferente y estaba muy agradecido por eso. Pero ahora era momento de hacer una pequeña maleta y dirigirse a la estación del tren.

Era muy agradable ir a la estación sin prisas; se sentía extraño ser el absoluto dueño de su tiempo. Pudo comprar un diario para ir leyendo la sección de deportes y cultura durante el viaje mientras revisaba el mapa con la ruta que él mismo había trazado.

La primera parada era Macedonia de ahí con destino a Serbia donde descansaría un día y aprovecharía para conocer. Después de esa escala tomaría la ruta hacia Croacia viajando con dirección al norte hasta Viena; donde planeaba hacer una visita al teatro de la opera.

Después de esa parada debía dirigirse a Praga y de ahí a Varsovia. Posteriormente, de ese punto el viaje se complicaría mucho ya que para abordar el Transiberiano debía llegar hasta la estación de trenes de Yaroslavsky en Moscú y las rutas de tren para cruzar Lituania estaban más complicadas, pero ya vería como hacerlo.

Y así fue. El viaje se iba desarrollando como él había planeado. No había recorrido ninguna ciudad con calma en todas las misiones realizadas como lo hacía ahora. Estaba maravillado por la belleza de Europa central; se dio el gusto de comer una rebanada de pastel del Hotel _Sacher_ en Viena y asistir a un recital de valses de Johann Strauss, de pedir un deseo en la estatua de _Nepomuseno_ en el puente más famoso de Praga; el de San Carlos y, pudo descubrir cuando pasaba por Budapest que el Danubio no era azul.

Había tenido la buena fortuna de encontrarse con grupos de jóvenes haciendo turismo que le daban alguno que otro consejo; le comentaban acerca de las mejores rutas y como ahorrar el dinero para que rinda todos los días del recorrido.

Se sentía satisfecho consigo mismo por sus bien merecidas vacaciones y el gran viaje que estaba haciendo él solo.

Algunos días después llegó a Varsovia y recorrió sus calles con su arquitectura medieval como salida de un cuento de hadas, aunque no le alcanzó un día entero para ver toda la ciudad con lo visto le bastaba. Fue divertido pero era hora de planear el cómo cruzar el paso por Lituania hasta Moscú.

Le costó trabajo el recorrido hasta Vilna pero con ayuda de las mismas personas que había conocido consiguió llegar hasta la estación del tren que lo llevaría a Moscú; serían como seis horas de viaje en tren. Le alegraba mucho el ya estar en Moscú por que la última parte del viaje era la más larga; el trayecto desde la estación Yaroslavsky hasta el territorio de Sajá en el extremo norte de Siberia Oriental; donde Cristal y el discípulo lo esperaban.

Se acomodó en su lugar y durmió plácidamente la mayor parte del recorrido.

Estaba realmente cansado cuando se encontró con Cristal varios kilómetros al norte del pequeño poblado de Daleko; después del largo viaje en tren tuvo que ir un trayecto a pie y otro tanto en un transporte de carga conducido por un hombre que amablemente aceptó llevarlo. Ya se había divertido los últimos veinte días viajando por aquí y por allá. Ahora lo que quería era tomar un baño caliente y descansar un poco.

Además de todo había corrido con suerte; el invierno estaba por comenzar así que los caminos todavía no estaban cubiertos de nieve.

.

Cristal y Hyoga se encontraban entrenando desde temprano. Serían como las seis de la mañana cuando Camus se puso la ropa de entrenamiento y los alcanzó. Ambos ya estaban entrenando en medio del frío y de los altos témpanos de hielo que había por toda la zona.

—Nos alegra mucho que haya decidido venir a Siberia maestro —le dijo Cristal parándose junto a él —,Hyoga ha entrenado muy duro desde que llego aquí y como podrá ver ha hecho grandes progresos.

El chico, que tendría unos doce o trece años y ya tenía cierto dominio del polvo de diamante. Miraba a Camus tratando de encontrar su aprobación, este se dio cuenta de que el pequeño volteaba de vez en cuando cada que ejecutaba la técnica.

Camus se imaginaba que el chico esperaba que le dijera algo así como "muy bien Hyoga" debía reconocer sus esfuerzos pero una vez que haya analizado su técnica con más calma y detalle. Esa técnica era demasiado básica y siendo honestos, hacía falta mucho más para impresionar al santo de acuario.

— ¿Qué le ocurrió al otro chico? —preguntó Camus severamente.

—Cayó al mar congelado y fue arrastrado por una corriente.

— ¿Qué estaba haciendo que terminó cayendo al mar?

—Hyoga me dijo que cayó por salvarlo. Verá maestro, Hyoga tiene unos lazos muy fuertes con su difunta madre, quiso ir a verla al viejo barco que está hundido; ella está ahí. Hubo una corriente muy fuerte y si no ha sido por Isaac… Hyoga estaría muerto seguramente.

— ¿Has dicho que aún tiene un lazo con su difunta madre? —Preguntó Camus impasible mirando severamente a su joven discípulo— Cristal, sabes bien que nuestro deber va más allá de una tontería como esa. Este chico no alcanzará el nivel máximo de sus capacidades si está impedido por sentimientos y ciclos sin cerrar. ¿No hablaste con él sobre ese tema?

—Por su puesto maestro y créame que ha sabido separar una cosa de la otra.

Camus no estaba nada convencido pero Cristal lo decía con toda confianza; no le quedaba más que aceptarlo sin contradecir y menos delante del joven Hyoga. Hablaría con Cristal en privado un poco más tarde; había mucho que aclarar con respecto a esa parte del entrenamiento del chico. Los sentimientos no eran más que causa de problemas y distracciones en el cumplimiento del deber.

Su maestro fue igual de estricto. Salvo en una ocasión, jamás le había permitido tener esa clase de sentimentalismos y esa única ocasión fue un descuido por parte de él. A Camus no le gustaba pensar en eso pero había sido una parte importante de su formación como persona; así fue como llego a la conclusión de que el ser indiferente era la única forma de alcanzar el máximo nivel en la ejecución de las técnicas de hielo.

No se podía alcanzar el cero absoluto teniendo esa clase de ataduras tanto en la mente como en el espíritu.

Su maestro se lo había dicho hasta el cansancio. A los dieciocho lo tuvo que aprender por las malas.

—Le falta más esfuerzo a tu discípulo Cristal, pero debo reconocer que has hecho un gran logro con él.

—Le agradezco maestro —Cristal sonreía ampliamente gracias al cumplido.

Camus sabía que el joven era centrado y sabía lo que quería, el único problema radicaba en el hecho de que era demasiado noble, demasiado bueno en su trato con los demás y había sido muy blando con el aspirante a caballero.

— ¡Señor Cristal, buenos días!

Una voz cantarina se oía desde lejos. Era una chica que llevaba una bolsa con fruta, verduras y más alimentos. Ella llego hasta donde estaban los tres hombres; Camus la observó por un instante tenía una sonrisa en su blanco rostro; lo que más llamó su atención eran sus ojos azules, eran de un azul muy claro.

—Te presento a mi maestro; Camus de Acuario —le dijo Cristal muy amablemente a la recién llegada.

—Mucho gusto en conocerlo.

Él noto como ella lo observaba sin dejar de sonreír, su traje de invierno no dejaba ver el color de su cabello pero debía ser negro.

—Ella es Viktoria, maestro, es la chica que nos trae las compras. Viene un par de veces a la semana desde el pueblo, si desea que ella le traiga algo en especial solo tiene que pedírselo.

—Es un placer —eso fue todo lo que Camus dijo inclinando un poco la cabeza delante de ella.

Viktoria entregó a Cristal la bolsa con las compras.

— ¿Desde dónde viene? —dijo ella.

—Desde Grecia.

—Imagino que el camino hasta acá debió ser muy largo. Nunca he salido de esta región de Siberia así que solo puedo imaginarme lo que es viajar desde un sitio tan lejano como ese.

—Sí, fue un viaje muy largo y ciertamente Grecia es un sitio muy diferente a Siberia. Ojala algún día tenga la oportunidad de conocerlo.

Ella solo rio tímidamente ante aquel comentario, a Camus le gustó su sonrisa.

—Debo irme, vendré el viernes a traer lo demás que me pediste Cristal.

—Claro Vika, ve con cuidado. Nos veremos después.

—Hasta luego. Señor Camus.

Tendría unos veinte años y, por lo general, era muy respetuosa decía Cristal. Camus dejo que aquella impresión se le pasara. Ella era una cara bonita sin duda pero él estaba decidido a no tener problemas con nadie pese a lo mucho que ella lo haya impresionado.

—Veo que le llamó la atención maestro —observó Cristal.

—No digas tonterías. Simplemente no recordaba que alguien te traía las compras y ese tipo de cosas.

—Tiene poco tiempo, a veces no tenemos tiempo para ir hasta el pueblo ya que las últimas semanas hemos estado muy ocupados con los entrenamientos.

Cristal le indico que harían una pausa para poder desayunar algo y después retomarían el entrenamiento del día.

— ¿Cómo lo he hecho maestro Camus? —le preguntó Hyoga con algo de timidez, ya que se sentía intimidado por el santo de acuario, pero también había curiosidad en su pregunta.

—Vas muy bien Hyoga. Necesito ver como trazas la constelación del cisne con tus brazos y ver una vez más el polvo de diamante pero en general puedo decir que tienes un buen desempeño.

—Le agradezco, el maestro Cristal me ha enseñado todo lo que sabe y le estoy muy agradecido.

Parecía ser un chico dedicado y muy noble. Igual que Cristal. Camus veía en él a un potencial gran santo pero también a alguien que tendría algunos problemas debido a esa misma nobleza de corazón.

Tan solo lo observaría el resto del día y después determinaría si valdría la pena supervisar los entrenamientos a diario. Había ido hasta allá a hablar con Cristal sobre algunos temas del entrenamiento del chico y después se tomaría unos días más antes de volver al santuario.

**Fin del capítulo 2.**

.

.

**Disclaimer**

A excepción de "Victoria", los demás personajes son propiedad de Masami Kurumada y Toei.


	3. Capítulo 3

**Zamorozhennye***

**3**

Camus habló seriamente con Cristal. Debía ser más duro con el muchacho y forzarlo a que enfocara su mente en su deber como caballero y sus sentimientos a la justicia que deberá defender en cuanto tenga la armadura de bronce.

De nada le serviría llorar por su madre más tiempo.

—Estoy seguro de que Hyoga estará listo maestro. No hay necesidad de cortar de tajo lo que siente por su madre, él está muy enfocado en obtener la armadura de bronce. Cumplirá bien con su misión. Yo se que usted es muy estricto con eso pero… confíe en la educación que le estoy dando.

Usted me entrenó muy severamente y se lo agradezco pero, la educación de Hoyga me corresponde a mí. Sé exactamente lo que tengo que hacer.

—Sé que estás haciendo un buen trabajo Cristal, pero necesitas ser más firme.

Camus caminó hacía el pueblo para despejarse por un rato porque estaba seguro de que tanto Cristal como su discípulo terminarían por volverlo loco. Sabía que no debía meterse demasiado en la instrucción del discípulo pero tenía poca tolerancia a las personas que tenían círculos sin cerrar en sus vidas.

Esa había sido una enseñanza muy dura de su maestro y la llevaba tatuada en su ser. Por más que quería borrarla de su memoria y de su vida no podía. Sencillamente era algo que por experiencia propia sabía que era correcto; para ser un santo de Atena había que dejar todo sentimentalismo atrás.

—Que sorpresa verlo por acá —dijo alguien detrás de él.

Se sobresaltó al oír una voz junto a él, era Viktoria quien caminaba a su lado. No se había dado cuenta de que ella estaba ahí.

—Hola —fue todo lo que dijo — ¿Vives por aquí? —debía reconocer que aquella sí que fue una pregunta tonta pero no se le ocurrió nada mejor que decir.

—Sí, muy cerca del centro del pueblo. ¿Iba a algún lugar en particular?

—Daba una vuelta para distraerme un rato —Camus encontraba agradable su compañía, debía admitirlo pero no le daba importancia. Le acababa de dar a Cristal una explicación muy detallada al respecto.

—Imagino que ha de estar muy estresado por el entrenamiento de su discípulo —ella lo dijo con naturalidad, sabía a qué iban los aprendices como Hyoga a Siberia— ¿Por qué no va al centro? Hay algunas cosas interesantes que ver allá.

—Sí, yo creo que iré en otra ocasión —Camus sentía que debía dejarla en el pueblo y seguir su paseo él solo. El que encontrara tan agradable la compañía de la joven no era nada bueno.

—De hecho, ya llegamos al centro.

Camus vio por un instante la calle principal del pueblo con todos sus comercios importantes en fila justo frente a sus ojos; la gente iba y venía pese al aire frio que ya se sentía en el ambiente, le habría gustado quedarse a charlar pero no era posible.

—Te dejo aquí Viktoria. Tengo cosas que hacer —le dijo de la forma más amable que pudo, no quería ser grosero pero si directo —Nos veremos en otro momento.

—De acuerdo, pero… me gustaría invitarlo a tomar un chocolate caliente. Cuando tenga algo de tiempo —se veía nerviosa al hacer la petición por la forma en que se sujetaba las manos, Camus se sentía algo incómodo que tal si la pareja de la joven los veía hablando en aquella concurrida calle. Si es que la chica tenía alguna pareja.

—Será en otra ocasión. Debo irme, hasta luego.

—Hasta luego —volvió sobre sus pasos dejándola atrás.

Le parecía muy agradable, simpática y bonita pero nada más eso, se repetía así mismo. Ahora haría lo que mejor sabía hacer: dejar eso de lado y enfocarse en cosas más importantes, así que volvió con Cristal y el discípulo. Así no se encontraría con Viktoria de nuevo y no habría necesidad de buscar excusas para alejarse de ella.

El siempre había sido seguro de sí mismo, con sus ideas fuertemente arraigadas pero esa chica parecía querer convertirse en una excepción y no lo podía permitir. O al menos no al grado que lo pudiera perjudicar a él.

Al regresar al sitio de entrenamiento noto que Cristal y Hyoga ya se retiraban a la cabaña, o sea que habían pasado varias horas por lo visto y él no se percató del tiempo que había transcurrido.

Cristal le había dado alojamiento sin considerarlo dos veces, lo cual fue muy amable de su parte ya que no había muchas cabañas disponibles en aquella zona tan desértica. Ahí cabían los tres perfectamente sin estorbarse.

.

Cuando Camus despertó vio que afuera de la cabaña ya se estaba algo oscuro; era el aviso de que la entrada de la "_Zimushka_" o invierno, como decían en aquella región, estaba próxima a llegar y se venían varios meses de oscuridad. Decidió quedarse en la cabaña durante la mañana, era lo mejor ya que necesitaba descansar de toda la gente que ahora lo rodeaba en Siberia; Cristal, el alumno de este y ahora Viktoria.

Cuando más necesitaba, o quería estar solo, más se le acercaban las personas. Le ocurría mucho en el Santuario, como si alguien pusiera un letrero tipo "si necesita hablar vaya con Camus" en la puerta de la onceava casa precisamente cuando él no quería hablar con nadie.

El buen humor que tenía al salir del santuario había desaparecido.

.

Después de leer un poco, relajarse y simplemente pensar en nada concreto salió al campo de entrenamiento para distraerse. El frio ya calaba hasta los huesos y el horizonte rojizo lucia como un atardecer.

Iba vestido tan solo con la ropa de entrenamiento que suelen usar los aspirantes que entrenaban en Siberia; una playera* sin mangas, un vaquero muy sencillo, los zapatos para la nieve y un par de calentadores; todo lo llevaba bajo la parka o chaqueta que se usa en la región.

La armadura se había quedado en el santuario al cuidado del patriarca.

Cristal se alegró mucho al verlo llegar.

—Me alegra que haya venido maestro —le dijo sonriente pero Camus no respondió, tan solo asintió con la cabeza—. Por cierto, Viktoria estuvo aquí hace unas horas preguntando por Usted.

De nuevo no dio respuesta, no sabía que decir.

—Parece tener algún interés en Usted, se lo comento para que lo sepa. Creo que es una buena chica nada más que tiene un carácter algo difícil. Eso la volvió desafortunada con los hombres que la pretendían.

— ¿A qué te refieres con que ella tiene un "carácter difícil"? —pregunto Camus mirando a Cristal.

—Pues… tiene muy mal genio. A algunos hombres de la región no les gusta como es su forma de ser y han terminado por dejarla. Por eso digo que es desafortunada aunque eso no le ha quitado la alegría y jovialidad que tiene. También es muy determinada.

Determinación para Camus se traducía simplemente en: necedad. Se acordó de Milo, quien solía definirse a sí mismo como "determinado" cuando en realidad solo era muy necio.

—Veo que a ti te agrada —dijo Camus observando el horizonte sin pensar en nada.

—La conozco de años y sé cómo tratarla. Por eso digo que está interesada en Usted, lo note la primera vez que lo vio —Camus sentía como Cristal lo observaba esperando alguna respuesta pero el santo de oro no tenía nada que decirle.

—Creo que no tengo nada que decir al respecto. He visto suficiente de las relaciones con mujeres y solo dan problemas.

—Perdone que difiera pero no estoy de acuerdo maestro —Cristal estaba sonriente pero convencido de lo que decía—. Estando aquí me he dado cuenta de que los caballeros pasamos mucho tiempo en misiones y luchando por la justicia. Eso es muy bueno claro está, pero siendo honestos estamos en un entorno donde uno muere muy joven.

Quizás esté un poco fuera de lugar lo que voy a decir pero creo que a sabiendas de que moriré joven he decidido que quiero vivir antes de morir. Conocer más la vida que cualquier persona vive ya que no tendré la oportunidad de hacerlo si muero.

Camus solo tenía una cosa en la mente mientras Cristal hablaba.

"Jaque mate". El alumno había superado al maestro. No fue en técnica o en rango sino en algo, de cierta forma, más trascendental.

"_he decidido que quiero vivir antes de morir"_

Aquellas palabras se le habían quedado muy grabadas en la mente. No se había percatado que realmente Cristal era mucho más maduro de lo que creía. Ya había vivido otras cosas muy diferentes a las que él vivió en el Santuario en todos estos años.

Lo miró gravemente.

—Creo que lo he ofendido con mis palabras. Le ruego me perdone —Cristal hizo una leve reverencia a su maestro.

—No hay nada que disculpar Cristal.

—Iré a ver a Hyoga. Ya vuelvo.

Se quedó ahí donde estaba analizando lo que acababa de hablar con Cristal. Milo le vino a la mente de nuevo, estaba seguro de que el escorpión había llegado a la misma conclusión y por lo mismo había decidido pedir permiso para salir del Santuario un tiempo.

Para vivir antes de morir.

Camus no sabía que pensar. Cristal era mucho muy maduro pero la vida no los había tratado igual. De alguna forma él ya sabía a qué se refería su discípulo y ya había vivido, a los dieciocho, lo que Cristal tan emotivamente había mencionado. Lo que no estaba dispuesto era a vivirlo de nuevo.

Una vez más se reafirmaba que la indiferencia era el único camino. Ya había tenido una mala experiencia con los sentimientos y de nada había servido; de hecho solo sirvió para que su maestro lo castigara severamente por haberse distraído con aquella chica.

Su nombre se le escapaba; podría ser Monika o Yelena, como fuese ella había sido la causante de aquel fuerte castigo y no solo eso, también fue la causa de que él le cerrará la puerta de su corazón a los sentimientos y gran parte de las emociones que lo sacaran de su estado de ecuanimidad.

Le había costado mucho trabajo el poderlo lograr pero cuando por fin pudo ser tan indiferente como lo deseaba irónicamente se sintió feliz.

Aquel era un sentimiento que lo había llenado de un alivio profundo.

Por lo mismo debía alejarse de Viktoria. Estaba seguro de que si le permitía la entrada a su vida algo terrible pasaría de nuevo y de nada habría servido su salida del Santuario. No iba a sacrificar su salud mental por aquella cara bonita.

Además de eso tenía un presentimiento con el alumno de Cristal; algo le decía que después de dejar Siberia se volvería a encontrar con él. Una razón más para solo tener en mente su deber como santo del Santuario.

Volvio a la cabaña a meditar si ya había sido suficiente y era momento de volver a Grecia o bien necesitaba quedarse más días.

La pequeña cabaña apenas tenía dos camas grandes, una cocineta pequeña, la chimenea que usaban mientras estaban ahí y un par de sillas además de una mesa. Era acogedora pese a todo. La habían usado varias generaciones de santos de acuario a lo largo de los años; él y su maestro también habían vivido ahí.

Cuando entró se quitó la abrigadora parka que todos usaban en aquella región, una prenda muy parecida a una chaqueta pero mucho más gruesa y los guantes. Dejo todo colgado en un perchero junto a la puerta y reviso que el lugar estuviera en orden.

En ese momento alguien toco la puerta.

— ¡Hola, traje las compras de la semana! —era la voz de Viktoria al otro lado de la puerta.

Camus respiró profundamente porque el corazón le latía con rapidez tras escuchar la voz de la joven. No sabía si debía abrir la puerta; consideró mucho la idea de fingir que no había nadie en casa pero tenía en mente que la chica traía cargando todos los víveres desde el pueblo.

Lanzo un suspiro de fastidio y una maldición porque sentía que aquello era una broma macabra de la vida en su contra.

Abrió la puerta por mera educación y vio que la joven estaba muy sorprendida y sonrojada. Tampoco esperaba encontrarlo en la cabaña de Cristal.

—No esperaba encontrarlo aquí —le dijo muy sonriente—. Traje lo que me encargó Cristal.

—Muy bien.

Tuvo que ayudarla ya que eran varios bultos con víveres y se veía que los había cargado ella sola desde el pueblo. Ella se lo agradeció.

—Que ordenado tiene todo aquí —comentó ella—. Todo se ve tan limpio y diferente.

Ella se bajó la capucha del parka café que llevaba puesto. Camus vio que tenía el cabello negro y lacio y hacía contraste con su piel blanca. Olvidó por completo lo que Cristal le había comentado: que era desdichada y tenía mal genio. En ese momento le parecía hermosa y de dio cuenta de que no había dejado de verla desde que entró.

—Por cierto, traje algo para que Usted, Cristal y Hyoga coman porque veo que no se les da la cocina muy bien.

Ella sacó de uno de los bultos un envase de plástico y lo abrió delante de él. Tenía que admitir que olía delicioso.

— ¿Qué es?

—Es salmón ahumado, lo preparé esta mañana. ¿Quiere probar?

—De acuerdo.

No había comido algo tan rico en años, o le parecía que no podía recordar en que momento de su vida comió algo así de bueno.

—Está muy bueno Viktoria.

—Me alegra que le haya gustado. Tengo más en casa por si quiere en otra ocasión. Por cierto, quiero invitarlo a mi cabaña a tomar chocolate caliente como le comenté el otro día.

—Viktoria escucha…

El vio como ella lo observaba fijamente, notó la tristeza en sus ojos. Ella estaba preparada para un rechazo y de alguna forma eso lo hizo sentirse algo culpable; se veía que la chica no tenía malas intenciones y él estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano para conservar su diplomacia.

—Lo intentaré pero no te prometo nada —le dijo finalmente de la forma más amable qué pudo.

—Muy bien. Espero que pueda acompañarme un día. Mi cabaña es la que está justo atrás de la farmacia, junto el sendero a la iglesia. Creo que no tendrá problemas para encontrarla.

—De acuerdo —le respondió sonriendo tímidamente.

Ella tomó sus cosas y salió sin más demoras despidiéndose de él. Camus suspiró profundo sentándose en la mesa tratando de no pensar en nada; debía reconocer que le agradaba la idea de que lo invitaran a comer o a tomar algo; la invitación de Viktoria le había gustado mucho pero al mismo tiempo le causaba conflicto, estaba dividido entre aquello que debía hacer y aquello que quería hacer.

Quería ir con ella pero sabía que algo en lo profundo de su ser le decía que no debía hacerlo; era el miedo a lo que pudiera pasar con la chica y a lo que él pudiera sentir por ella en un futuro.

Cristal y Hyoga llegaron en ese momento; ambos se veían felices pero cansados. Entraron alegremente en la cabaña y se sentaron a la mesa a platicarle a Camus todo lo ocurrido durante la jornada.

El rostro de aún Hyoga estaba enrojecido, se ve que había corrido hasta la cabaña sin embargo se le veía muy alegre junto con Cristal. Daba la impresión de que ambos tenían su propio mundo y Camus no se sentía parte de él. Solo los observaba hablar y reír con las cosas de las que hablaban, no hacía más que sonreír o asentir con la cabeza ya que no podía opinar, si acaso preguntar "y ¿Qué paso después?" solo eso.

En realidad no se sentía parte de ningún mundo. Era parte de la orden de más alto rango en el Santuario pero no había mucha cercanía con los demás santos dorados; salvo con Milo quizá. De ahí en fuera no podría decir que tenía un grupo de amigos muy grande y menos que entre todos tuvieran un mundo propio.

En ese instante pensó que quizá sería buena idea aceptar la invitación de Viktoria. Creía que sería buena idea ir a pasar el rato con ella aunque debía mantener un profundo control sobre sí mismo para evitar que su creciente interés en ella se manifestara.

Iría a verla a la brevedad posible. Se dijo esbozando una leve sonrisa.

**Fin Capítulo 3.**

.

*Playera conocida en otros países como "polera" o "remera".

**Disclaimer**

A excepción de "Victoria", los demás personajes son propiedad de Masami Kurumada y Toei.

**Notas**

El nombre de Viktoria lo elegí simplemente de una página de nombres rusos. Es decir, no tiene ningún otro fin el haberle puesto ese nombre, básicamente me pareció que sonaba bien.


	4. Capítulo 4

**Zamorozhennye***

**4**

No estaba seguro pero algo le decía que podría ser una gran tontería el ir a la cabaña de la chica, algo en lo profundo de su mente no dejaba de repetirle que estaba a punto de cometer una gran estupidez. Ahora estaba haciendo algo que quería hacer y no que debía hacer aunque el haber ido hasta Siberia pasando por Europa Central también fue algo que él quiso hacer y no algo que debería haber hecho.

Tras reflexionar eso se sintió algo mejor aunque el problema con Viktoria no era solamente el ir a visitarla por querer hacerlo, sino un conflicto mental que no lo dejaba estar en paz, tenía la duda en la cabeza y no dejaba de darle vueltas.

Iría a verla para resolver su problema y ver si realmente estaba interesado en ella o era simple fascinación por ser una chica a la que nunca había visto y por lo mismo le llamaba la atención. Llego a la conclusión de que necesitaba alguien más en su círculo de conocidos, aparte de Cristal, el discípulo de este y Milo; una amiga le vendría bien.

Se sentía como si estuviera contradiciéndose a sí mismo o bien traicionándose a sí mismo.

El principio de "no sentimentalismo" lo había forjado en su corazón con mucho trabajo. Le había costado deshacerse de la depresión provocada por aquella chica tiempo atrás, y además le había costado el rencor que le guardaba a su maestro por castigarlo de tal forma que fue un milagro que sobreviviera. Sobreponerse a esas dos situaciones había sido todo un logro para él y le dejó como resultado ese principio que tan bien llevaba a cabo en su día a día.

El ir a ver a Viktoria seria todo un reto. Ahí se daría cuenta de que tan arraigados tenía sus principios.

Sin más se puso en marcha.

El pequeño pueblo de Daleko solo tenía una calle principal en donde estaban todos los comercios de la ciudad; alrededor de esta estaban las cabañas de sus habitantes y al final del pueblo estaba la iglesia y una fuente justo frente a esta. El poblado no tenía ningún otro encanto.

Camus se puso las botas para la nieve ya que esta cubría el camino al pueblo y en cuanto entrara el invierno habría mucha más nieve; la primera gran nevada dejaría una capa mucho más gruesa. El camino hasta allá le tomaba casi treinta minutos andando con paso veloz.

Al final de la calle principal estaba la farmacia, giró a la izquierda y pudo ver el camino que llevaba hasta la iglesia. Viktoria vivía en la primera cabaña del camino. Él se acercó a la cabaña y vio que era muy parecida a la de Cristal, salvo que tenía cortinas rojas las cuales se veían con un ligero brillo; ella estaba en casa.

Había mucho silencio alrededor así que tocó la puerta con cuidado para no hacer tanto ruido. Ella salió casi de inmediato y sonrió ampliamente al verlo.

—Me alegra que hayas aceptado venir —dijo ella alegremente—. Pasa por favor.

Camus se sorprendió al ver el interior de la cabaña de Viktoria. La cabaña era igual de pequeña que otras de la zona pero estaba decorada de tal forma que el ambiente dentro se sentía acogedor; los muebles tallados en madera, los cuadros en la pared, las cortinas, la chimenea encendida. A Él le parecía estar dentro de un dibujo o una pintura.

—Es muy linda tu cabaña —le dijo sin dejar de mirar alrededor quitándose el parka y dejándolo sobre un sillón.

—Gracias, la decoré yo misma —dijo ella orgullosamente esbozando una sonrisa.

Los muebles estaban ricamente tallados, a pesar de no saber mucho sobre esas cosas, Camus se dio cuenta de que no los había comprado cerca de la región. Se veían muy finos como los que venden en los almacenes de las grandes ciudades.

— ¿También compraste los muebles? —pregunto él.

—No. —Respondió ella sin darle importancia—. Mi ex esposo los tallo por su propia mano.

— ¿Ex esposo? —estaba sorprendido esa respuesta no se la esperaba. Jamás le hubiera pasado por la mente que ella pudiera haber estado casada.

—Sí, estuve casada hace tiempo pero me separé cuando él decidió marcharse a Alaska a trabajar.

—Lamento escuchar eso —le dijo él muy apenado.

—No te preocupes, yo sé que me case muy joven. Solo tenía diecisiete años, creí que él era algo así como un príncipe azul pero al final… no lo fue. Me entristecí cuando me dijo que cruzaría el Mar de Bering para buscar oportunidades en Alaska y me sentí peor cuando, los familiares que tengo allá, me notificaron que él salía con otra chica.

El vio que ella estaba muy seria al narrarle todo lo sucedido y no supo que decir. No sabía que decirle que mostrara empatía por la joven.

—Hablemos de otra cosa, ¿quieres? —dijo ella.

—De acuerdo.

Los adornos de la mesa no le eran familiares; no era nativo de la región pero sabía cuándo algo era extranjero. Eran unas muñecas que se metían una dentro de la otra. Al final de guardarlas todas quedaba la más grande. Le parecía haberla visto en otro sitio. También Viktoria vestía una rubashka, sin duda un atuendo raro en la región de Sajá, era una especie de vestido rojo de lino que le llegaba hasta las piernas.

— ¿Viajas mucho Viktoria? —le preguntó tratando de no parecer entrometido señalándole las muñecas de la mesa.

—No, yo nunca he salido de esta región. Esas matrioshkas y el rubashka me los enviaron mis hermanos que viven en San Petersburgo —le dijo ella desde la pequeña cocina —. De hecho, todos los adornos que tengo me los han enviado ellos. Siempre me invitan allá a pasar uno días pero no he encontrado la oportunidad para ir.

El tampoco conocía San Petersburgo y jamás se había planteado ir allá.

—Preparé chocolate caliente; enviado desde la ciudad —acotó ella sonriendo—. Ven y te sirvo un poco.

Camus nunca había conocido a una persona tan expresiva como Viktoria. Hacía muecas y ponía caras graciosas mientras hablaba, todo eso iba acompañado de gesticulaciones con las manos. No podía más que reír a lo que ella decía. Siempre tratando de no excederse para no parecer grosero.

—Mira nada más. No es un gruñón después de todo —comentó ella.

— ¿Yo gruñón? No lo soy —se defendió él—. Seguramente el que dijo eso debió ser Cristal. Fui estricto con él pero no soy gruñón.

—Cristal no me dijo nada. Yo sola me di cuenta. Cuando lo vi por primera vez me dio la impresión de que usted siempre estaba molesto. Siempre tiene esa cara de enojo —ella trató de imitar su cara, él la encontró graciosa y ocurrente. Nadie lo había tratado de imitar—. Pero veo que debajo de ese rostro hay una persona muy simpática.

— ¿Tú crees que soy simpático? —no dejaba de mirar la taza que tenía enfrente. Se imaginaba la respuesta, seguramente le diría que realmente bromeaba y él era un amargado.

—Claro, no ha dejado de reír de todo lo que estoy diciendo pero lo ha hecho de una forma muy educada. Y ha estado sonriente desde que llegó; para mí eso es ser simpático. Aunque me pregunto el por qué le gusta verse como si estuviera todo el tiempo de mal humor. Como si quisiera asustar a los demás para que no se le acerquen o piensen que usted es muy estricto.

Ella lo observó sin decir nada sumida en sus pensamientos tratando de encontrar la respuesta a ese enigma.

A Camus le llamo la atención la pregunta: ¿por qué le gusta verse como si estuviera todo el tiempo de mal humor? No le gustaba que lo vieran como un gruñón amargado porque realmente no lo era. Más bien le decían que era un insensible o que era muy serio.

—Creo que me parezco a mi maestro —dijo al fin—, él era muy serio y estricto también, puedo decir que él si era un gruñón. Había comportamientos que para él no eran aceptables. Decía que los caballeros de los hielos no debían mostrarse sensibles sino ecuánimes.

—Y Usted ¿está de acuerdo con esa idea? —preguntó ella sin dejar de mirarlo mientras Camus hacía lo posible por no apartar su mirada de la taza y evadir los ojos de Viktoria.

—No estoy de acuerdo pero tampoco en desacuerdo, simplemente así se me enseño y ya —dijo él calmadamente.

De hecho, Camus empezó a recordar que hubo otra persona antes que su maestro que le metió una idea en la cabeza que jamás pudo olvidar. Aquel hombre era realmente estricto y lo quería educar con puño de hierro. Se trataba de su padre.

En los pocos años que vivió con sus padres recibió muchos regaños y castigos; tanto físicos como verbales, por parte de su progenitor, quien solo le repetía una y otra vez "no seas débil niño. Los hombres no lloran". Y eso fue todo, con esas palabras le dio a entender que era débil por ser muy sensible y llorón.

Su madre, por el contrario era una mujer increíblemente dulce. Ella le curaba los golpes que el padre le daba sin piedad y le decía palabras cariñosas. La quería de verdad aunque ya no pudiera recordar su rostro. Lamentablemente la vida de su madre terminó un día por la mañana. El pequeño escuchó un grito ahogado y al ir a ver qué ocurría se encontró con la atroz escena: había sido asesinada por el padre.

Él le había quitado la vida sin sentir el menor remordimiento.

—Vete a la escuela —le dijo al pequeño para que se fuera de ahí.

El pequeño Camus no sabiendo que hacer o que decir ante el padre, ya que podría desquitar su furia contra él, simplemente tomo sus libros y salió con paso rápido sin decir nada más ni voltear atrás para ver a su madre por última vez.

En su camino conoció al hombre que le cambiaría su destino.

—Oye chiquillo, vi lo que pasó en tu casa. Ya llamé a las autoridades.

—Gracias.

—Creo que te mereces una vida distinta lejos de ese sujeto tan agresivo. Ven conmigo, vamos a Grecia. Te daré una buena razón para vivir y para morir.

Como Camus era muy inocente e ingenuo se confió de aquel hombre y lo siguió hasta Grecia. Esa fue la última vez que vio a su padre, su ciudad Dijon y a su difunta madre. Aunque no fue la última vez que recibió golpes o regaños. El hombre que se convirtió en su maestro era igual de estricto y mano dura que su padre.

Consideraba que era inaceptable ser sentimental; llorar, mostrar empatía o cualquier otro sentimiento innato en una persona. A través de los años Camus tuvo que reprimir cualquier emoción delante del maestro y posteriormente delante de todos los demás. Quería ser aceptado por su mentor y con el paso del tiempo el pequeño y sensible Camus se perdió debajo de la coraza de indiferencia construida por él mismo.

Quedo en el olvido por no ser una personalidad aceptable.

En realidad a los demás en el Santuario no les importaba pero al maestro si ya que todos los caballeros de acuario se habían caracterizado por ser ecuánimes y serios. Según decía el maestro.

— ¿En qué piensas? —la voz de Viktoria se oía desde lo lejos. No se había dado cuenta de que estaba sumido en sus pensamientos delante de ella.

—En nada importante —le dijo mirándola. Ella tenía la cabeza apoyada sobre sus manos, ese gesto le gustó.

No podía dejar de mirarla, sus ojos claros estaban clavados en él y viceversa. Ella le tomo el rostro y antes de que Camus pudiera hacer o decir algo, Viktora lo besó profundamente, podía sentir los labios de ella, su olor y su calidez pero no podía aceptarle ese beso.

Reunió todas sus fuerzas y lo más suave y cortes que pudo le tomo las manos apartándola de él.

—De verdad, perdóname —le dijo él respirando agitadamente—. Pero esto no podría ser, no podría resultar. No.

—Pero ¿por qué? —Ella estaba alterada y sorprendida, no parecía entenderlo— No es justo que me digas que no podría ser si ni siquiera me has dado la oportunidad de demostrarte nada. Lo que yo siento es real, no pienses que te estoy engañando.

El tono de su voz estaba cambiando. No solo tenía el corazón roto sino que Camus veía que se estaba enfadando. Se puso de pie por si ella intentaba algo así como agredirlo.

— ¡No es justo! Ni siquiera me conoces y me estás prejuzgando.

—Yo no dije algo así, oye…

— ¡No eres más que un cobarde! —Tras decir eso ella se encerró en la habitación azotando la puerta dejándolo estupefacto. Aquella reacción jamás la vio venir, el corazón le latía con fuerza debido a la impresión. El azotón de la puerta seguía retumbando en su cabeza y sus palabras también.

No sabía si debía irse o quedarse hasta que ella saliera. No quería irse de Siberia dejándola molesta y odiándole por lo que esperó un poco a ver si ella salía de nuevo.

Tomo asiento una vez más delante de la mesa y esperó un poco. Estaría preparado por si ella le decía o hacía alguna cosa horrible o agresiva. Se sentía mal después de todo, tenía miedo de haberla perdido por aquel malentendido.

Tampoco quería reconocer que aquel beso le había gustado, como si hubiera reactivado algo dentro de su ser y aun no quería reprimirlo como todo lo demás.

Pasaron varios minutos y como ella no salía, se levanto y estaba caminando hacia la puerta cuando ella abrió detrás de él.

La miro y noto que ella también lo miraba gravemente. Se acomodó el cabello y rápidamente se acercó a él.

—De verdad. Le pido me perdone, no fue mi intensión gritarle o agredirle. A veces exploto y suelo decir o hacer tonterías —decía ella mirando para todas partes, Camus veía que estaba siendo sincera y además estaba muy apenada. No podía ni siquiera verlo a los ojos.

—No hay nada que disculpar. Lo lamento también.

—Escuche… Olvide lo que paso antes. Yo se aceptar un "no" por respuesta. Le prometo que… no lo volveré a buscar o a molestar. Estará bien si nos encontramos por la calle cuando pase por el pueblo o cuando yo tenga que ir a dejarles cosas.

Estaba resuelta en lo que decía. Él la miraba gravemente y le dolía el pecho.

—De acuerdo Viktoria. Debo irme. Hasta luego —dijo rápidamente y salió de la cabaña.

—Adiós.

Cuando salió la vio cerrando la puerta sin decir más, sin sonreír ni nada. La presión en el pecho se hacía más fuerte mientras caminaba a la calle principal. No le costó encontrar la causa; las palabras de Viktoria le habían dolido.

"… _no lo volveré a buscar o a molestar"_

No estaba preparado para eso. Se sentía rechazado. Se sentía como una mala persona y también creía que ella había sido muy drástica. Pensó en regresar y hablar con ella pero se detuvo, había sido suficiente, lo mejor era dejar el asunto por la paz y evaluar la situación.

Mientras caminaba de vuelta pensó que lo mejor era volver a Grecia y olvidarse de todo. Cristal lo mantendría al día con respecto al entrenamiento del alumno y con eso bastaría.

No le comentaría a nadie lo ocurrido con la chica.

Miro una vez más en dirección a la pequeña cabaña de Viktoria, como si tuviera la vaga esperanza de verla ahí parada pero no, ella no estaba ahí. Siguió su camino sin mirar atrás. Respiro hondo y se dijo así mismo.

—Los hombres no lloran. Soy un hombre y no debo llorar —aunque no podía contenerse se sentía como un estúpido por haber ido y por todo lo que había pasado.

.

**Fin del capítulo 4**

.

**Notas**:

La verdad, ya lo tenía en la mente y no podía esperar más para escribirlo. Creo que el siguiente será el último pero aún no lo he decidido bien.

Por cierto, gracias por su reviews. Fue por esas dos notitas que me dejaron que decidí subirlo hoy mismo.


	5. Capítulo 5

**Zamorozhennye***

**5**

.

_C'est le malaise du momento_

_Les pensées qui glacent la raison_

_Sommes nous les jouets du destin_

.

.

Transcurrieron varios días y durante ese tiempo no había tenido noticias de Viktoria. No se había dejado ver por la cabaña de Cristal ni en el campo de entrenamiento. Camus no quería reconocerlo abiertamente pero de alguna forma la extrañaba.

Lamentaba mucho lo ocurrido entre ambos en la cabaña pero si había algo de lo que él estaba seguro era que no podía estar con ella y no porque no quisiera darse la oportunidad, simplemente su deber como caballero de Atena y como maestro de Cristal eran su prioridad en la vida.

Quizá debería decírselo, podría ir a la cabaña y hablar con ella para que las cosas no quedaran tan mal; ella le gustaba y eso no podía negarlo ni sacarlo de su mente por más que lo había intentado durante todos ese tiempo.

Todo era muy complicado. En ese instante le pareció una excelente idea volver al Santuario y jamás volver a poner un pie en Siberia. Había ido hasta allá para tener un poco de paz y tranquilidad y había resultado todo lo contrario. Aunque todavía no llegaba al grado decir que era un infierno, si había sido suficiente para quebrar su paz mental.

El campo de entrenamiento, aquel lejano lugar cubierto por hielo y nieve que le sirvió muchos años para estar a solar y pensar, ahora era un sitio de bullicio; caminó hasta allá y se encontró con Cristal y el discípulo de este en sus actividades de diario. El entrenamiento de Hyoga estaba por llegar a su final. La última prueba que tenía que enfrentar era el obtener la armadura de bronce del gran tempano de hielo.

—Una vez que haya conseguido la armadura –decía Cristal—, el entrenamiento estará completo. Espero haberlo hecho también como Usted Maestro –Camus no dijo nada, tan solo observó al jovencito ejecutar una y otra vez el polvo de diamantes.

—Espero que este chico logre explotar todo su potencial y sea un digno representante de los caballeros de los hielos. Sin embargo te felicito por tu trabajo Cristal, lo has hecho muy bien —dijo Camus mirando a su discípulo.

—Le agradezco este reconocimiento Maestro; aunque creo que aun no estoy a la altura de Usted.

Camus miraba al chico sin decir nada; había algo, algo que no se podía explicar relacionado con él. Algo muy dentro de su persona le decía que no sería la última vez que viera al jovencito sin embargo no podía visualizar el escenario en el cual se encontraría con él pero podía estar seguro de que lo volvería a ver.

—Hay algo que quería pedirle Maestro Camus –decía Cristal mientras miraba entrenar a Hyoga—; espero que no sea demasiado atrevido de mi parte el hacerle la siguiente petición.

— ¿Qué es Cristal?

—Se trata de Hyoga –Camus miró a Cristal, estaba muy serio y no dejaba de observar al chico. Por su expresión pudo deducir que lo que estaba a punto de decirle era el resultado de largo tiempo de meditación, no parecía ser una petición hecha así nada más.

— ¿Qué hay con él?, ¿Qué te preocupa Cristal? –le dijo severamente.

—Quiero pedirle que, por favor, ocupe mi lugar como Maestro del chico en caso de que algo llegara a pasarme.

— ¿Qué estás diciendo? –No se esperaba ese tipo de petición y le resultaba lógica, hasta cierto punto, pero inesperada— ¿Por qué piensas que algo podría pasarte? Y ¿Por qué me lo pides a mí precisamente?

—He oído que hay cosas turbias en el Santuario; sé que tengo que estar preparado para todo lo que pudiera pasarme si tengo que ir al campo de batalla. No quiero que él esté solo, creo profundamente que Hyoga necesita un guía a su lado. Es muy fuerte pero… tiene problemas para lidiar con la soledad. El que haya querido ir a buscar a su madre es una clara muestra de que no le gusta la soledad. No quiero que esté sin nadie cerca ¿entiende?

—Cristal, si todo el tiempo lo estás consecuentando créeme que no aprenderá a estar solo. No puedes estar detrás de él como si fueras su niñera.

—No es eso Maestro. De verdad que no sabría explicárselo, solo lo sé. Es un favor que le pido; es lo único que le pediré en lo que me quede de vida. Hyoga es como un hijo para mí, quisiera estar ahí para él siempre pero sé que no podré. Es por eso que le pido a Usted ese favor.

—Cristal…

No podía negarse. Camus no podía imaginarse lo que pasaba por la mente de Cristal pero se veía que lo había pensado y reflexionado cuidadosamente antes de decírselo; era demasiado humano, poseía una calidez que Camus jamás había podido entender y seguramente se lo había transmitido a Hyoga. Esa atención a las relaciones interpersonales era algo que Cristal dominaba muy bien y esa anticipación a lo que pudiera pasar lo confirmaba.

—Yo estaré pendiente de él Cristal. Aunque espero que no pase nada que te separe del chico –se lo dijo de la forma más honesta que pudo, él no se sentía parte del mundo que ambos compartían pero no deseaba que ese mundo que compartían ellos dos se perdiera por alguna razón—. Cumpliré con tu deseo.

—Se lo agradezco mucho Maestro. No sabe cuánto —la mirada de Cristal se iluminó.

El presentimiento que tuvo hacía unos minutos se había convertido en profecía; el chico se encontraría con él en algún punto del futuro y además estaría bajo su cuidado a partir de ese momento. Debía volver al Santuario para evaluar la situación que estaba por ocurrir con el Patriarca corrupto al mando, le daba la impresión de que el escenario se estaba montando poco a poco.

Estaba decidido y no podía perder más tiempo.

—Volveré a Grecia –le dijo a Cristal—. Hay varias cosas que tengo que analizar allá, ciertamente la situación podría empeorar y hay que estar preparados para cualquier cosa que se presente.

—Lo mantendré informado por si algo malo llega a ocurrir en estas tierras.

—De acuerdo.

—Por cierto Maestro, le agradezco mucho el que se haya tomado un tiempo para venir hasta acá. No sabe como aprecio su presencia aquí. También Hyoga lo aprecia mucho.

No dijo nada, tan solo asintió con la cabeza.

Se despidió de ambos y tenía que reconocer que fue una despedida demasiado emotiva para él; llena de abrazos y palabras de gratitud. El apreciaba todo eso pero simplemente le pareció que era demasiado; como si no lo fueran a volver a ver nunca.

—No se olvide de Viktoria —dijo Cristal—. Ella lo aprecia mucho aunque no se lo haya dicho.

Camus no dijo nada y solo asintió.

Emprendió el camino de regreso a Grecia; esta vez iría por el camino más corto porque ya no tenía el humor para visitar más lugares como lo había hecho durante el trayecto de ida. Guardó todo en la pequeña maleta que traía cuando llegó, se iba con lo mismo con que había llegado.

Solo había un asunto sin resolver que le daba vueltas por la cabeza y sentía que no lo podía dejar de lado así nada más. Se trataba de Viktoria. Cristal la había mencionado pero lo que el joven no sabía era que Camus la tenía presente la mayor parte del tiempo.

Caminó hacia el centro del pueblo siguiendo la calle hasta su cabaña. Aunque no sabía exactamente como decirle todo lo que necesitaba; no quería que las cosas quedarán mal entre ambos aunque no volvería a verla no deseaba que ella lo odiara por no poder corresponderle.

Porque él estaba seguro de que hubiera podido quererla mucho si no tuviera un deber más importante que cumplir; si no tuviera marcado ese destino quizá hubiera podido amarla y dar la vida por ella. No podía ser de esa forma pero no era razón para que terminaran las cosas mal entre ambos.

Es lo que le diría. Si es que ella quisiera escucharlo, a lo mejor ella no quería saber nada él. La mente de una mujer era algo que definitivamente no entendía. No sabía cómo reaccionaría ella ante su llegada; pudiera ser que ni siquiera le abriera la puerta pero en un caso así solo había una forma de comprobarlo.

Por esa ocasión trató de imaginar que le diría Milo en una situación así; seguramente le diría que no se quedara con los brazos cruzados, fuera a la cabaña de ella para resolver la situación y no dejar las cosas así.

Llamó a la puerta un par de veces. Esperaba que ella saliera, el corazón le latía con fuerza y sentía un nerviosismo que no había sentido antes. Aún así trató de mantener la calma y esperó.

Ella abrió la puerta y lo miro con sorpresa.

—Hola. No esperaba verlo por aquí.

No lo invitó a pasar sino que salió de la cabaña y emparejó la puerta.

—Hola Viktoria. ¿Cómo has estado? Hace varios días que no te he visto –le dijo lo más normal que pudo.

—He estado ocupada y le pedí a Jacob que les llevara los víveres –él notó como ella miraba para todos lados, le parecía muy evidente que también estaba tratando de mantener la calma y parecer normal.

La miró con gravedad, tenía las palabras en la boca pero no sabía por dónde empezar.

—Bueno… solo vine a despedirme. Regresaré a Grecia. Quizá no me creas pero… no quería irme sabiendo que me odias por lo que pasó la vez que vine a tu cabaña.

—No se preocupe por eso le dije que estaba bien.

— ¿De verdad?

—Si –ese fingido autocontrol lo estaba desesperando; ella estaba cruzada de brazos con una postura inquebrantable como una gran muralla y él tenía sus palabras dulces en la punta de la lengua.

Respiró hondo antes de continuar. No podía quebrarse ni mostrarse débil.

—No, mira… Yo quería decirte que de poder corresponderte lo haría, si estuviera en mis manos esa decisión créeme que yo te entregaría mi corazón. Pero no depende de mí, nosotros no venimos a entrenar hasta acá solo por diversión sino porque tenemos un deber que cumplir, nuestra vida se basa en servir a un bien más elevado.

—Entiendo…

—Yo no puedo jurarte amor y decirte que siempre estaré a tu lado porque eso sería mentirte. Si mañana tengo que ir al campo de batalla, existe la gran posibilidad de que no regrese nunca y eso no sería justo para ti. Tú eres muy especial para mí y yo no quiero ser igual a tu esposo que se fue y nunca volvió.

Aquellas razones radicaban en un hecho que era diferente a su principio de indiferencia que tanto pregonaba. Se basaban en un deber como caballero, en su deber para con Atena y en la responsabilidad que suponían Cristal y próximamente Hyoga.

Ya había lidiado con sus sentimientos y tuvo el tiempo necesario para darse cuenta de que no podía reprimirlos todo el tiempo.

—También tengo discípulos por los cuales velar y que son una responsabilidad para mí. Debido a eso me es imposible estar contigo –trató de buscar la mejor forma de decírselo y ella trataba de no mirarlo. Camus notó lo difícil que era para ella aceptarlo.

—Le agradezco su honestidad y aprecio mucho que me haya dicho todo esto. Yo sé que no tengo un lugar en su mundo porque veo que Usted tiene muchas otras cosas por las cuales ocuparse.

El se esperaba en todo momento que ella explotara y le azotará una cachetada o algo parecido. Era muy impulsiva, a pesar de eso sus sentimientos por ella no cambiaban; aunque muy dentro de él sabía que esa forma de ser de ella hubiera terminado por volverlo loco.

—Si lo tienes… Si tienes un lugar -esta vez el que bajó la mirada fue él. Era increíble que pudiera tener tanta facilidad de palabra a la hora de enseñar a un discípulo, podía dar una cátedra completa acerca de los principios de la termodinámica con gran emotividad; Kelvin, Fahrenheit y Celsius tenían un grado de dificultad elevado y él los podía recitar con detalle pero ahora no le salían las palabras para decirle a Viktoria que "_no podía estar con ella pero eso no significaba que no la quisiera_". Ella ocupaba un sitio especial en su corazón y no se lo podía decir, no encontraba las palabras adecuadas— Si, ocupas un lugar especial en mi corazón pero yo soy malo para este tipo de discursos y no sé como decírtelo –le dijo al fin reuniendo todo su valor.

— ¿De verdad? –él noto como la mirada de ella había cambiado y su postura se veía más relajada.

—Sí. Esa es la verdad, no sabía cómo decírtelo. No quería que te quedaras con una idea falsa del porque no puedo quedarme contigo pero… siento lo mismo que tu.

Se sentía un poco más ligero tras haber dicho esto. Como si se hubiera quitado un gran peso de encima, ella se acercó a él y lo abrazó efusivamente. Camus trato de corresponder el abrazo, aunque abrazar no era lo suyo intentó hacer lo mejor que podía.

Viktoria le daba pequeños besos en la mejilla y él sintió como ella se aproximaba lentamente a su boca.

—Viktoria, escucha…

—Es solo un beso de despedida –le dijo ella adelantándose a lo que estaba por decirle y le acarició el rostro para tranquilizarlo.

—De acuerdo… —dijo él esbozando una sonrisa.

Ese fue el beso más apasionado que nadie le había dado antes. El reconocía que era algo torpe para dar besos o abrazos pero hizo lo posible por darle a entender que el beso y los abrazos eran bien recibidos.

—Vamos a dentro –dijo ella—. Te daré algo de comer porque veo que te espera un largo viaje —lo tomó de la mano y lo llevo adentro.

—Muy bien, no negaré que tengo algo de hambre.

Camus vio a lo lejos el Aurora Boreal. El primero de la temporada de invierno, curiosamente se veía mucho mejor que la última vez que estuvo en Siberia. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo podía apreciar la aurora con todos sus colores y magnificencia.

Pasó varias horas en la cabaña de Viktoria, el tiempo transcurrió muy rápido, él perdió la noción pero no lo lamentaba y la comida había estado deliciosa. Además de eso había vivido una experiencia aun mas intima con ella; tenía mucho tiempo sin estar con una chica en una cama. Aquello no lo olvidaría, el abrazo de ella había sido muy cálido.

Esa experiencia la guardaría en el fondo de su corazón y no se lo mencionaría a nadie, más que nada porque le concernía solo a los dos, aunque sabía bien que a nadie en el Santuario le importaría él lo guardaría como un secreto.

Quizá a Milo le importaría. Consideró la idea de comentárselo cuando lo viera y de inmediato vio en su mente una imagen de Milo dándole una ovación de pie gritando "_Bravo Camus, ahora eres todo un hombre_". Sonrió por un momento ante esa ridícula imagen mental y de inmediato desechó la idea.

Sentía el viento frio a su alrededor, hacía varios minutos hubo una nevada fuerte y parecía que iba a haber otra dentro de poco tiempo. Debía darse prisa.

Se sentía mejor consigo mismo todos los cabos en Siberia ya estaban atados y ahora ya no tenía más dudas sobre sus sentimientos, sus principios y su forma de ser. Le gustaba su forma de ser y pese que le había mostrado a Viktoria que podía ser un hombre cariñoso ya estaba viejo para cambiar.

Y realmente no quería cambiar. El era como era y así estaba bien. Sonrió ampliamente tras llegar a esa resolución y siguió su camino al Santuario.

.

.

**FIN**

.

.

**Disclaimer**

Creo que no lo olvidé pero por si acaso lo dejo de nuevo. A excepción de Viktoria, los demás personajes son propiedad de Masami Kurumada y Toei.

**Notas finales**

Creanlo o no, me costó escribir esta ultima parte. Estudie varias posibilidades y llegue a la conclusión de que era mejor dejar algunos detalles a la imaginación de Uds. Lectores. Espero que hayan disfrutado la lectura o al menos les haya sacado una sonrisa.

Nos leeremos luego. :-)

WienG.


End file.
